Blame It (On the Alcohol)
Blame It (On the Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain ''is featured in the episode of the same name, Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions in preparation for their Alcohol Awareness Week performance. It is performed in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. The whole group was still drunk from Artie's Bloody Mary and was also hungover from Rachel's party two nights before the performance. Artie, Mercedes, Puck and Santana take lead vocals. Lyrics '''Artie:' Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie with New Directions harmonizing: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Puck with New Directions harmonizing: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep Puck with Mercedes and New Directions: insi-i-ide, don't li-i-i.e now Mercedes with New Directions (With Artie): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend Mercedes with Artie and New Directions: Thinking we can Mercedes (Santana): See where we can be if we press fast forward (Ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Ooh yeah, yeah) Artie with New Directions (With Puck): Fill another cup up Feeling on your (butt what?) You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie with New Directions (New Directions): Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the vodka (Hey) Blame it on the henny (Hey) Blame it on the blue top (Hey), got you feeling dizzy (Hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie (New Directions): Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (On me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (Ttipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (Gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (Show you) What you been missing in your li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide. Mercedes with New Directions (with Artie): Boy what you drinking? (Gonna let sink in) Here for the weekend Mercedes with Artie and New Directions: Thinking we can Mercedes (Santana): See where we can be if we press fast forward (Oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (Oooh) yeah Artie with New Directions: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie with New Directions (Mercedes): Blame it on the goose, (Blame it on the goose) got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (Hey) Blame it on the henny (Hey) Blame it on the blue top (Yeah), got you feeling dizzy (Hey alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Artie and Mercedes (With Puck): Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their (henny in their cups) Screaming (money ain't a thing) If you ain't (throw it up) Artie: In the sky (Mercedes: In the sky) And hold your drinks up high (Mercedes: Up high) Puck and Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie (Puck): Tell them bye (Uh, Uh) Mercedes (Puck): (Uh, Uh) Buh-bye Artie (Puck): (Uh, Uh) Hold your drinks up high (Uh) Mercedes: High Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Mercedes: Alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol (Mercedes: Alcohol) Blame it on the vodka (Hey) Blame it on the henny (Hey) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions (New Directions): Blame it on the blue top (Hey) Got you feeling dizzy (Hey) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol Gallery Alcohol1.png Alcohol10.png Alcohol11.png Alcohol12.png Alcohol13.png Alcohol14.png Alcohol15.png Alcohol2.png Alcohol3.png Alcohol4.png Alcohol5.png Alcohol6.png Alcohol7.png Alcohol8.png Alcohol9.png Mike blameit1.jpg Mike blameit2.jpg Mike blameit3.jpg Mike blameit4.jpg Mike blameit5.jpg Blame It Alcohol Glee.jpg 0R7ww9OU12k-_-glee-blame-it-on-the-alcohol-music-video.jpg Blame_It_Alcohol_Glee.jpg blameitglee.jpg glee214_433.jpg 180px-Mike_blameit1.jpg BIOTAArtie.jpg BITTASantana.jpg BIOTAMercedes.jpg BIOTAPuck.jpg GleeKids BlameIt.jpg GleeKids_BlameIt2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two